1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector in which two housings are connected by inserting one housing into a mounting recess of the other housing. The invention also relates to a method for separating two such housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known watertight connector is shown in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 64-60980, and comprises a connector housing with cavities and a receptacle around the cavities. The connector housing also has resin locks adjacent the cavities. Terminal fittings are inserted into the cavities from behind and elastically deform the resin locks during insertion. However, the resin locks return elastically toward their original alignment when the terminal fittings reach their proper insertion positions. Accordingly, the resin locks achieve primary locking of the terminal fittings. A retainer then is inserted into a front opening of the receptacle and is mounted on front surfaces of the cavities. The retainer projects into deformation permitting spaces of the resin locks to restrict inadvertent deformations of the resin locks. As a result, the terminal fittings are locked doubly.
The retainer of the above-described connector may have to be removed periodically for maintenance. However, the retainer is mounted to the back of the receptacle. As a result, a special jig must be used to detach the retainer from the connector. The jig is a long narrow member with a hook at its leading end. The jig is inserted through the opening of the receptacle along an insertion path between the outer surface of the retainer and the inner surface of the receptacle. The hook at the leading end of the jig engages a catch on the retainer and then is pulled back to detach the retainer.
The engagement of the jig with the catch cannot be seen from the outside. Thus, the jig is engaged with the catch almost by intuition, and generally by moving the jig many times. This may damage and/or deform the inner circumferential surface of the receptacle and the retainer while the jig is being moved, and such damage and/or deformation may impair the ability of the connector to seal with a mating connector.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object of the invention is to enable a second housing to be detached smoothly by a jig.
The invention is directed to a connector that comprises a first housing formed with a mounting recess and at least one second housing that can be inserted at least partly into the mounting recess. The connector further comprises a locking mechanism for locking the second housing in the mounting recess. The second housing can be detached from the mounting recess by inserting a jig into the mounting recess, engaging the jig with a catch in the second housing, and then pulling the jig. A jig guide is provided on an insertion path of the jig in the mounting recess, and guides the jig to a position where it is engaged with the catch of the second housing. The second housing then can be detached by pulling the jig.
The jig guide enables the jig engaging operation and the second housing detaching operation to be performed smoothly, and members around the insertion path are not scratched or deformed.
The first housing preferably has a receptacle substantially around one or more cavities that accommodate terminal fittings. The first housing further comprises locking portions for locking the terminal fittings in the cavities. The second housing preferably is a front retainer that mounts on or in the cavities for doubly locking the terminal fittings. More particularly, the second housing may mount through an opening of the receptacle and on the fronts of the cavities. Additionally, part of the second housing may enter deformation permitting spaces of the locks. The front retainer can be detached smoothly by the jig, and without scratching either the receptacle or the retainer.
A temporarily holding means is provided between the retainer and the connector housing to hold the front retainer in a position that is retracted from the deformation permitting space s of the locking portions. The terminal fittings can be inserted into the cavities and withdrawn from the cavities when the retainer is in the retraced position. Thus, the retainer can be mounted partly in the connector housing before the terminal fittings are inserted to achieve convenient handling of the connector.
The second housing may comprise a jig insertion groove in an alignment that ensures the jig will interact with the catch.
The first housing may also comprise a second housing guide for guiding the second housing during insertion into the first housing. The jig guide preferably is substantially continuous with the second housing guide.
The catch of the second housing preferably interacts with a hook of the jig, in a direction substantially opposed to an insertion direction of the jig into the connector.
The locking mechanism may be released or unlocked by the interaction of the jig with the catch of the second housing, thereby allowing the second housing to be detached from the first housing.
The invention also is directed to a method for separating at least two engaged housings of a connector. A first housing of the connector is formed with a mounting recess, and at least one second housing can be inserted at least partly into the mounting recess. The method comprises inserting a jig into the mounting recess for detaching the second housing, engaging the jig with a catch in the second housing and pulling the jig. A jig guide guides the jig to a position where it engages the catch of the second housing. The jig guide is provided on an insertion path of the jig in the mounting recess.
The invention also is directed to a locking mechanism for locking the second housing with the first housing. The locking mechanism can be unlocked by the interaction and pulling of the jig with the catch of the second housing.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.